Talk:ShadeClan
=Join Requests= Dovepaw :Name: Dovepaw :Appearance: Dark grey tom with green eyes :Character: He is kind to others and isn't afraid to speak his mind. Sometimes can be reckless. :Rank: Apprentice I don't mind who his mentor is. Echo~ fuzzy~! Welcome to ShadeClan! Make sure you create his page and add him to the allegiances before role playing. Make sure you’ve read about ShadeClan’s History too, if you haven’t as it’s important for the roleplay. His mentor can be Swallowstep or Sootfur (whoever you’d like really c:) 19:08 Thu Feb 14 2019 :How about Sootfur? Echosnout (talk) 04:01, February 17, 2019 (UTC) character dump feat. Mistfang :Name: Mistfang :Appearance: Black she-cat with varying shades of dark gray patches. Sea-green eyes, and a bit of fang sticking out. :Character: Snarky, rude, always with an rbf on her face. She's cold and curt but a bit softer to those she's friendly with/her family. Her sense of humor is very dry and dark, and she's a great fighter. She doesn't lose her temper a lot, but when she does, she (as Lin Manuel Miranda so eloquently put it) "runs cold." She can say the things that hurt most and destroy you. Sometimes she's proud of it, other times she absolutely hates herself for that. Either way, she can do it. :Rank: Soldier :Name: Frostpaw :Appearance: White tom with blue eyes. :Character: Silent and stoic, however, he is kind. Think of someone like Lionheart, or Whitestorm, but younger. He is not all-wise, however, he can be a bit naive and innocent. He also likes playing pranks. Doesn't talk much, but when he does it's either to cheer someone up or something else. Will fight, but prefers using words to claws. :Rank: Trainee :Name: Blazekit :Appearance: Tortoiseshell she-cat with fiery splotches, white chest and paws, and amber eyes. (can change if need be) :Character: Friendly, but sometimes a bit socially awkward. Loves chatting, sometimes she'll get carried away. Can get a bit lazy at times, but usually does what she needs to do. Has a bit of a temper, but she's usually very bubbly. Laughs a lot, jokes around. One of the kindest cats you'll ever meet, however, she usually bottles up her own problems :Rank: Kit a wild star appears! (talk) Approved, if Blazekit needs a foster mother we currently have a queen. Be sure to make theboages before roleplaying. 01:54, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Mistypaw :Name: Mistypaw :Appearance: long-furred gray she-cat with blue eyes :Character Founded by a troubling kithood, she strives to excel at everything she does with an almost perfectionist nature. She worries a lot, and is scared of failure. Mistypaw has few friends, but those she does have, she is very close with. She's not afraid of putting in extra work if it's for the right purpose. However, she'll often tuck her own issues away and bend to authority, even if she believes it's not right. :Rank: Trainee Approved, if you need a mentor feel free to look at some of the warriors without apprentices. Be sure to make the page before roleplaying. 01:57, February 18, 2019 (UTC) fernflight and co :fernflight: silver tabby and white maine coon she-cat with amber eyes. stubborn, headstrong, overprotective, takes charge of groups when theres no clear leader. uhhhh idk im on my phone that has 4% so ill add my other chars tomorrow 01:51, 02/18/2019